


Bed Head

by Catz95



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Romance, physical affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz95/pseuds/Catz95
Summary: Reader is woken up by Roger Taylor





	Bed Head

A hand ran down your arm in slow strokes. Not quite awake, you buried your face into your pillow, breathing in the mixture of your shampoo and Roger’s cologne. 

Last night went in a way you never expected; Usually Roger was too busy with writing for the next album or touring to do much in the way of romance. Yet, when you had arrived, the apartment had a few candles around on the table, there had been a brave attempt at making a cheese souffle, and soft romantic music permeated the background. 

You had even gotten the chance to offer a fork to Roger’s mouth. His eyebrow raised as he allowed you to feed him, and laughter followed.

And then there was the sex…

Lips found their way to your ear and the hand that was stroking your arm now brushed your hair behind your ear. “Y/N...” a breathy Roger whispered. “I know you’re awake...”

You couldn’t help but smile. Your eyes still itched from sleep, but feeling his warm breath across your ear made you feel that delicious ache of need in your belly.

He kissed down your jaw, running his nose down the crook of your neck. You turned onto your side to move closer to him. “Hey...”

“Hey yourself,” Roger replied, his voice husky. He trailed kisses across your cheek until he could capture your lips in a lazy and sloppy way.

You opened your eyes when he pulled back to behold a gorgeous sight. His lips were red and bruised from the night before, and his eyelids were still heavy. His hair fluffed up in the back, and curled around his ears. His bare chest was completely unmarked except for the love bite you had left above his heart. The sun filtered in through the wooden blinds, giving him a slight halo. 

He watched you observing him and a smirk tugged on the left side of his mouth. “Liking what you see, babe?” 

Your voice caught in your throat as you went to reply. Roger licked his lips and dug his nails into your hip, reminding you that he was not the only one naked.

“Don’t you dare,” You moaned as Roger raked his nails over your backside. “ I promised my mother we’d have our shopping date today.”

Roger pouted, his enchanting blue eyes getting bigger than should have been allowed. You wanted to kiss that pout right off of him. “She can wait a few more hours can’t she?” He lowered his voice to a near growl “Or days.” 

Roger’s lips found your collar bone and he hummed against your skin when you reached up to run your fingers through his hair. 

“You’re going to mess up my hair,” He teased.

“Oh Rog, I think its a bit late for that already-”

He grabbed you and before you could register what happened, Roger was on top of you, pinning you down, tickling your sides without mercy.

You squealed his name and wiggled. His pelvis was now angled against yours. He gently grabbed your arms to pin them over your head as he pressed his hardness against your thigh.

You shook your head and sighed. “I’m serious Roger, I’ll be home later today. You know how I hate to break my promises.”

“I know,” Roger whined. 

He kissed you one more time, his tongue darting over your lips. The feeling of his body weight pressed against you made you sincerely regret needing to get up to leave. Roger let you go and slipped off of you. Goosebumps covered your skin. 

Roger looked at you forlorn for a moment once you stood but a grin returned when you tossed him the pack of butts that sat on the dresser. As you pulled your sun dress over your head, you heard the click of a lighter and Roger inhaling. 

“How will I know you’re thinking about me all day?” he asked after he blew some smoke into the air. The cherry of his cigarette glowed bright. 

You bit the inside of your cheek and walked back over to the bed to kiss him goodbye. “I suppose you’ll just know, if your ears start to ring.” 

Roger tapped his cigarette in the ash tray on the side table, put it down and scooted over to you. He ran his hands up your legs, lifting your dress as he went. He then kissed his way up your inner thighs and nudged at your underwear with his nose.

A groan rose from the back of your throat and you found your fingers in his hair again. “That’s not fair.”

“It’ll make you want to come back to me sooner.” 

Roger looked up at you. His hair became even more mused and unruly in the past half hour. You smoothed it down some and stroked his jaw as you pressed your lips to the top of his head and murmured, “Of course I need to come back, I need to thank you for last night.” 

He picked up his cigarette again as you walked to the door. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the head board. You glanced back one last time to see his hand up to his hair; He was fluffing it up again, and he looked like a rooster trying to get a hot date. It took everything in you to turn and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> If this work is received well (It's simultaneously my first Queen fan fiction and my first reader is the main character fan fiction so I am nervous!) I have a chapter two in mind. You can imagine Ben!Roger instead if you like.


End file.
